


My pet robo

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Kid Tony, Robot Feels, Robot dog, Robots, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the most loyal friend you could ever ask for, Tony said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pet robo

**Author's Note:**

> Tony’s pet robo-pup! I read a thing someone wrote on how Tony doesn’t have the heart to dismantle any of his robots, and then this came up. Was inspired by the robot dog in Pluto, which was really adorable ;w;

[](http://imgur.com/fqzWJ)   
[](http://imgur.com/DMexB)


End file.
